User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 9
Lumpy and The Were-Rabbit seems to have been turned into stone, right, now!* Narrator: They didn't fight... Why?... Because!:... *A green obvious thing appears on the screen and we see the back of it!* *The mysterious guy (Darn, u know, ALOT of myserious guys appears here, right? Ikr?) anyway, it zaps The Were-Rabbit and Lumpy, electrocutes them in the air!* ???: Now to stop them right there! *OBVIOUSLY! It's Mr. Pickels!* Mr. Pickels: *Revealed!* Now i got you EXACTLY right where i want you, guys! Narrator: It was Mr. Pickels! Yet alive! *Mr. Pickels is laughing!* Mr. Pickels: Now, guys, how about you two give me ALL of your powers to me, eh? HEH! Now, my complete task is DONE! WEHEHEHEHEHEH! *At least he stopped, Cuddles is normal again, and as Lumpy falls down along with Cuddles, no longer electrocuted, his fangs is gone, since he no longer is a vampire!* MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is EXACTLY how i had it in my mind! Giggles: *She and the others have found Lumpy and Cuddles!* Hey, guys! Look! There they are! Wait a minute, Mr. Pickels? Wasn't ya killed off? Mr. Pickels: *Looks at Giggles and the others* WHAT? No, i wasn't dead! The Devil was just punching me away, that's what! Not like i was killed off, because of that fall, btw! But you guys know what? Why not just stealing the powers of those two all to me? Heh! Cuddles: Ugh! Come o..... Heh, uh! Disco Bear: *Points at Cuddles* Look, guys! Cuddles is normal, again! Cuddles: *He and Lumpy is standing again* Well yeah, uh, what happened? I mean... *Notices Lumpy standing next to him!* WOAH! Lumpy? Your alive? Lumpy: It's a LONG story, ya wouldn't believe me! *Attempts to use his fangs, as he attempts, he finds out what happened!* And..... Huh? HEY! I am not a vampire anymore! Darn! Mr. Pickels: Of course, not! Lumpy! I stole BOTH of your powers! And now, as i have the powers of both a vampire AND a werewolf, i will be POWERFUL enough then all of you, losers! And you guys can't stop me! HEH! HEH! Narrator: *As Mr. Pickels is on the ground, like if he is bowing/bows!* (Now, i should stop with the weird spelling stuff btw, ok? Anyway, back to what Narrator says!:) Mr. Pickels was down on the ground. And he was going to transform into something HUGE! It's horrible! *Mr. Pickels and the ground starts to shake* (Narrator is now suspicious!) Cuddles: *Stares at the camera* Come on, what is this? *Back to stare at Mr. Pickels* Mr. Pickels: NOW! The Powers! IS MINE! *Evil laughter, once again, so the camera zooms backwards as Mr. Pickels looks at the sky, they look quite tiny from this point of view btw, right?* *Fire or light was seen around Mr. Pickels, then back to the ground view:* *Mr. Pickels was keep laughing, he grows big! His laughing becomes more deep and demonic, his voice have changed due to his size! He is now a GIANT Pickle! With muscles! The Heroes looks at him as he grows!* Mr. Pickels: HO-HO-Ho-Ho-Haw! (Let's maybe call him: Monster Pickles!) Now who's the bigger one now? That's right, ME! *Points at himself* And now, i am going to step all of you, losers! Just like if you all was nothing but just tiny, weeny, little ants! Hah-Hah-Hah! Cuddles: <:)...... *Chuckles nervously* We gotta go! RUN! *They run away!* *Mr. Pickels ALMOST stepped on them, fortunately, they quickly escaped before he could!* Monster Pickles: Ho-hoho-hohohohaw! Narrator: *As the heroes are inside the warehouse, running upstairs* The Heroes was quickly running for their lives! All of them was heading straight to the roof! Disco Bear: *Near a window* Shhh! Everybody! Be quiet, i will peek if the monster is still outside right there! *Disco Bear is peeking, slowly* *Monster Pickels' hand is smashing through the window, causing Disco Bear to fall backwards!* OOF! COME ON, GUYS! LET'S FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT OF HERE! *Disco Bear gets up and quickly runs away!* Monster Pickles: *Peeks his eye in the broken window* Heh, heh! You guys can run, but you guys can't hide! Narrator: *As it is seen:* They was at the top of the roof! Monster Pickels: *His head cames up, finding them, unfortunately!* HO-HO-HOH! Now all of you are trapped, and there is NO WAY you guys can escape from me now, hah, hah, hah! Disco Bear: Everybody! As usual, as i always do! I will face the monster! It looks like that i am doing all this! *His face is close to the screen* >:( For my little kitty cat! Guys! Run away! Don't worry, you will meet me in the sequel! Don't worry, i can kill the monster! *Shoots at Monster Pickels/Pickles* Monster Pickels: OW! OOOH! *Faints, or not really, as he isn't going to lie down for now!* Petunia: Wow, Disco Bear, you are such a hero! Sigh! Cuddles: Meh, idk, -_- *Shrugs* Disco Bear is also a jerk, but whatever. Come on, guys! Let's go! *Leaves* Others: Bye, Disco Bear! *Leaves, too!* Narrator: And the heroes was running away! *Seen so!* Disco Bear: *Keeps shooting!* You don't scare me, XD! There is NO WAY YOU can be able to stop me! *Notices, his gun isn't shooting anymore* Wut? Daw! I'm out of bullets! It doesn't matter, i can face you, face to face! Monster Pickels: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Grabs Disco Bear!* Disco Bear: *Struggles to be free!* NO! UGH! Let me go, monster! GAH! Monster Pickels: XD, time for lunch! *Licks his mouth, staring at Disco Bear, Uh-Oh!* Disco Bear: *Stares at camera* Sigh, well, guys! Looks like i will die for real this time! It is obviously what happens IF you are a creep, just like me! AAAAH! NOOOOO! *When he screamed, camera zooms inside to Monster Pickels' mouth, he eated Disco Bear!* Narrator: *Disco Bear's gun can be seen falling on the ground!* Disco Bear, Died! *The Narrator sounded sad!* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts